Maid Versus Disease
by bookedwithakeyboard
Summary: This is a parody of Takena's Chainsaw Maid from 2007 everything in here is heavily BASED off the video. I suggest you go watch it. Contain Explicit Amounts of Gore.


***Tweet* *Tweet* *Tweet***

A Young yellow Cat sits on her bed, watching a beautiful yellow bird, tweeting its heart out on a tree branch outside. her thoughts suddenly interrupted when the door behind her opens and her attention is grabbed.

Her head then spins in that direction, as she finds out it's only the maid. a pure white coloured Monkey maid. toons of this color were usually deemed very very rare.

She smiled and then took a step over to her and placed down the orange juice she'd been asking for a few minutes ago onto the wooden desk near her bed.

"I'm sorry I took longer than you expected. I was kinda busy with other things" She explained.

"Oh, no worries, it's okay, I understand" She giggled lightly, warming her heart a bit.

She then proceeded to exit the room and made her way down the pink wooden steps, taking notice of all the beautiful expensive pictures hung on the pink and white walls staring in awe at some of them.

She made her way down the last step, her shoes making contact with the soft fuzzy carpeted floor that made a heavenly noise with each step.

In the living room sat the little Cat's father. doing what mosts fathers are portrayed doing. reading through the newspaper. the deadline of today seemed to be about a strange disease spreading rapidly. the other one seemed to be about a young couple who went missing and could most likely be murdered.

She slowly made her way over to the Cat who seemed to be lost in his own world

"Ahem..." Her voice was soft and high

"Oh... huh?" His newspaper was then thrown down as he looked up and smiled seeing the familiar face he always knew and loved.

Her white coloured fingers slowly made her way to the top of her black dress, as she began to unbutton it slowly. her gaze staying onto him as he watched where her hands moved around.

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

Four loud knocks came from the main door, interrupting a little something which was due to happen.

She hurriedly buttoned her dress as quick as she could, and raced over to the door hearing as the knocking grew louder and quicker.

She twisted the knob in a rush and began to open it. however... She was not prepared for what was on the other side.

An Orange Cat, wearing only one pink slipper. blood staining her face. as a chunk of flesh seemed to be brutally bitten off from right under her left eye as blood from there seemed to go on down to her leg.

She had no strength to continue standing, she looked absolutely horrible and her face looked as if she hadn't slept for thousands of years as it slowly became darker and darker.

The Yellow Cat discarded his newspaper, and bolted upright from the seat, his eyes widened at the scene

With only a little strength remaining, she tilted her head upwards to look her in the eyes one last time.

"They're... coming..."

She stood petrified

"THEY... Are... Coming!" She repeated loudly, trying to run somewhere. the only progress being made was her face planting onto the coffee table nearby staining it.

The smaller yellow cat stood near the stairs after hearing the commotion going on. She tried letting out screams. but with all that was going on, she simply couldn't. it's like her voice was stolen. luckily she caught the attention of her pop and the maid.

She raced over to her, shielded her eyes and rushed her back upstairs as quickly as she could. trying her best to assure her that everything will be okay.

Her father was left alone, staring at her messed up mother who showed no signs of life for a while...

Her head suddenly jolted up. looking the exact same, catching the father by surprise. they both stared each other down for a few seconds before she exposed a slight smile on her face.

He was speechless, he was happy. his smile was wider than hers and he wanted to do nothing more but embrace her into His loving arms and announce the good news.

Until... her smile faded and changed to a frown, she let out a weird raspy growl as his smile faded as well.

She leaped forward in an instant, latching onto his shoulder with her teeth, his pained screams ran throughout the entire house as she began her feast on her husband.

"What Now!?" She whispered, terrified. she made the quickest dash she could down the steps back into the room she was in before as she saw The Orange Cat behaving like a wild animal on her lover.

His screams continued, it certainly didn't calm her down as she needed to look for something to get her off. she clearly wasn't stupid or crazy enough to try to remove her barehanded unless she truly had to.

Looking around, she didn't have much time and grabbed a nearby broom. she instantly caught the disgusting looking Cat or as if it could even be still called that by surprise with a few hard slams on the head getting her off him.

She behaved in the most feral way, using one arm to cover her head and quickly trying to crawl away shaking like mad.

The maid drew her arms back as hard as she could, and delivered an arm dislocating swing so hard, it made the cat's head slam into the ground below her, ruining her face a bit more.

Apparently the broom could take no more despite how old it was, and as expected it snapped, leaving her with a small stick. She stood terrified, not know what to do next.

The orange cat below her had quickly regained her footing and snarled at her the exact same way.

Without thinking, she drove the sharpened edge through her eye as hard as she could. at first, she stood there for a moment, before she finally fell over, impaling her own head with the stick. her facial expression not changing at all. needless to say, it creeped her out, badly.

The father lied there with his injured shoulder with a shocked expression on his face. just as a sigh of relief was about to be let out, three other toons who looked almost the same as her, messed up as ever were advancing towards the door as fast as they could.

Ignoring the intense pain, he turned over as fast as he could and began to crawl as quickly as he could with the running Monkey towards the front door.

Using all of her strength, she slammed the door closed, the father by her side helping her as she tried to lock it, their strength overwhelming both of them. it seemed as if they wouldn't give up.

She successfully managed to get it locked. as the loud banging from the other side got more aggressive and louder by the second. she looked down and proceeded to help The Cat's father by his hand and lifted him up, he seemed to have no trouble getting on his feet.

The smaller Cat sat on her bed, shaking madly while clutching a plush version of a knight bear. she hoped that it would come to life and protect them all somehow as she usually did with her imagination when things like this happened.

She took her eyes off the door for what seemed like an eternity, she then looked over out her window. only to find... one of them...

Another toon which seemed to be a chubby Blue Dog, bloodied as ever, a chunk of flesh and fur missing with a ruined eye.

Her ear-piercing shriek carried itself all through the entire house, catching both of her caretaker's attention. their hearts pounded even faster once they heard the window shattering upstairs.

The Blue Toon had then stood up after struggling to regain its footing after a short while and held out its disgusting ruined arms towards her, She sat there with her plush hoping it would at least do something, or that he could grab it from her giving her enough time escape.

She heard footsteps behind him speeding up rapidly. the disgusting Toon spun around, only to be met with a lamp to his head. The Cat's father had been scooped up by her injured father. the melee between the Dog and the Monkey did not last for long as he grabbed her arm and headbutted her harder than she could handle by surprise.

He was about to finish her off, He was knocked away accidentally by the carless father running with his child, in which a chase began.

The maid lied on the floor, blood leaking rapidly from her forehead as she felt weak completely. her eyes closed and then opened again repeatedly, until for one last time they stayed open.

Her strength suddenly came back as she sat up slowly. her head spun and then stopped as she glanced outside the window. across from her was an old shed that housed a chainsaw that was almost never used. She figured she had no other choice other than to do what she needed and get very messy.

She quickly unlocked the window, still stumbling around from her wounds and then climbed out of the window. she raced over to the shed and retrieved her prize. yellow handle, already filled with gas, silver and the sharpest chain she'd ever seen in her life.

* * *

**BANG BANG BANG**

The father trembled with his daughter as she whimpered more and more. he cursed himself for being stupid and locking themselves in the bathroom. with no windows at all. he'd only blame himself for what could happen if that fat toon had gotten through that door.

Until...

Footsteps slowly made their way into the corridor. then the revving of a chainsaw filled the air, catching the Blue Dog's attention. his head spun into her direction as he found her still alive.

He growled and then sped over to her, not knowing what was there to await him.

She drove the running object through his torso. it seemed to stop him. only slightly as he became stuck and continuously reached for her in an aggressive manner, snarling and growling.

It wasn't too long until she let up on the dodging and then drove it up through his torso even higher and sawed all throughout his insides, spilling them everywhere, sawing his brain into two.

She thought it was finally over. she was ready to break in there and escort them to an escape route. unfortunately, life had other plans for her. or all of them.

Three of the same disgusting toons that had attempted to break through the front door made their appearance. looking more and more disgusting by the second. filled to the brim with blind rage.

They snarled loudly at her, their bodies jerked wildly while they raced down the hallway, mouths wide open.

Her arm raised as high as they could as she bought them both down, the chainsaw cleaved its way through one of the infected's side leaving a small percentage of its torso and its arm dangling from its side.

She quickly finished the job by impaling it through the throat and then driving it upwards through its head, and then its skull while its blood sprayed everywhere, staining the walls and then her face.

It fell backwards and then dropped down right in front of her.

Another rotting corpse stumped towards her, trying to take a bite. only for its jaw to snap and fall off. she quickly jolted back and kicked it away from her, sending its fragile body to the ground. the third corpse behind her stepped over it, and advanced towards her, looking terrifyingly hungry, its tongue flapped out at her.

Her arms raised once more, splitting through its skull first, and then its neck spraying its contents everywhere, then through its torso and waist.

She smiled to her herself lightly, but then it faded once she realized she might need to clean this all up. especially by herself.

The third toon crawled quickly to the White Monkey's leg and latched onto it, dragging her down onto the floor. she heard a puddle of blood and insides splash underneath her. She tried her best to kick it off in which she succeeded in. only to have it stand up and growl.

She rotated her body, and the object as fast as she could, and sliced through both of his legs, sending him to the ground at her level as he desperately crawled at her. she levered herself up and slammed the running thing onto his head, getting the hallway messier and messier, as the blade ran through its head making grotesque noises...

She sighed of relief heavily and then managed to turn off the object, perhaps to save gas in case more was to come. she stood there, looking at all the mess she made. the putrid rotten smell filled the air

The bathroom door opened, to reveal a completely shocked father and daughter as they all looked around, their jaws drooped.

The Maid put on an innocent cute face and gave a light giggle.

For some reason, the father drooled uncontrollably while he eyed his delicious daughter right in front of him...

* * *

**EVERYTHING IN HERE IS BASED ENTIRELY OFF OF TAKENA'S CHAINSAW MAID (2007) SORRY IF THIS STORY SEEMS RUSHED AND POORLY WRITTEN ALSO PLEASE GO WATCH THE ORIGINAL VIDEO ENJOY**


End file.
